Internet of Things is network for realizing informationization, remote management control and intelligentization by linking sensors, controllers, machines, persons and things together in a new manner through communication technology such as a local network or Internet to form links between people and things and between things. With the rapid development of Internet of Things technology, more and more articles are networked. However, intercommunication can hardly be achieved due to different standards of information systems built in different regions in different stages, and the so-called “information isolated islands” are formed. The user needs a uniform platform in which a plurality of networks and a plurality of protocols are compatible to realize intercommunication.
As one way for implementing the Internet of Things, a Wireless Sensor Network (WSN) is a wireless network consisting of a large number of static or mobile sensors in a self-organizing and multi-hop manner to collaboratively sense, acquire, process and transmit information of objects sensed in a geographic region covered by the network and finally send this information to the owner of the network.
A wireless sensor network is generally equipped with an operation system, and the operation system of the wireless sensor network is intended to provide a good user interface for the user. An operation system with good performance can allow optimal and reasonable resource allocation, and stable and reliable work during the operating process of the whole system.
The main current wireless sensor network operation systems are as below:
(1) TinyOS, an open-source embedded operation system developed by University of California, Berkeley, which can rapidly implement various applications based on the architecture mode of parts, and is currently mainly used in the field of wireless sensor network.
(2) MiniOS, a multi-task operation system based on sensor network node hardware environment, which provides an easy universal development platform for users;
(3) MantisOS, a micro operation system facing sensor networks developed by University of Colorado, which provides multi-frequency communication and suitable for multi-task sensor nodes.
Among these, the most popular one is TinyOS, and most of the researches and developments in sensor network application use the software system design of TinyOS. However, TinyOS adopts a compromised method between functions and hardware restriction. Due to the limit on memory space, TinyOS uses the first-in-first-out scheduling strategy for task management, which can hardly meet the application requirement of the increasingly complicated sensor systems. With the development of micro controllers, the processing ability and storage capacity are gradually increased, and a single-task operation system cannot make full use of system resources any more for meeting complicated user demands.
Moreover, an embedded operation system widely used in the Internet of Things system generally includes a underlying drive software related with hardware, system kernel, device drive interface, communication protocol, graphic interface, standardized browser, etc. The embedded operation system is responsible for allocation of all software and hardware resources, task scheduling of the embedded system, and controlling and coordinating concurrent activities. The currently main embedded operation systems are as blow:
(1) Windows CE: it is an open and scalable 32-bit embedded operation system developed by Microsoft, and a typical embedded system based on Windows CE is generally designed for a certain specific use, and works without being online. It requires the operation system to be used to have small size and have an in-built response function for interruption.
(2) VxWorks operation system: it is an embedded real-time operation system designed and developed by WindRiver. VxWorks has a cuttable microkernel structure; highly efficient task management; flexible inter-task communication; interruption processing at microsecond speed; supports POSIX 1003. 1 b real-time expansion standard; supports multiple physical mediums and standard, complete TCP/IP network protocols, etc. however, the costs for developing and maintaining the software are too high, and the number of hardware that can be supported is limited.
(3) μC/OSII: it is a preemptive multi-task real-time operation system based on priority, and is specially designed for embedded application, and it can be used in 8-bit, 16-bit and 32-bit single chip microcomputers or digital signal processors. SinceμC/OSII is only a real-time kernel, it means that unlike other real-time systems, it can only provide the users with some API function interface, and there is still a lot of work to be done by the users themselves.
From the view of the existing embedded operation systems, most of the embedded operations systems face the control process, and emphasize the control and scheduling for system resources, but the space for secondary development and improvement for users is very small, and thus cannot meet the requirement for the development of the Internet of Things.
The disclosure of the above background art is only for assisting the understanding of the concept and technical solution of the present invention application, and does not necessarily belong to the prior art of the present invention application. The above background art shall not be used to evaluate the novelty and inventiveness of the present application without any explicit evidence showing that the above content has been disclosed before the filing date of the present invention application.